borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Reaper (machine pistol)
Variant Models No damage bonus For some weird reason my Grim Reaper does not increases melee damage at all. Tested on some enemies. Could anyone check this out? Sinael 07:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) LVL48 version of this one happens to be the best weapon for melee Siren. Great for the Hunter if your Lethal Strike skill is maxed. You can do upwards of 40,000 damage. There's a bug in the game where the Reaper's melee damage doesn't work. Same with Nine-Toes the Clipper. Still keep the Reaper though, it's the rarest gun in the game (right next to Pearlescents) and hardly anybody has found it without modding. If anything you should trade it or sell it to somebody (#1 costumer's right here.) 20:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred Vile Reaper gun. (Flagged as mod) : Here is mine, but its Vile not Grim. I assume that Mean, Grim and Vile are gradations of "evilness" of those weapons))) Also i didnt noticed a large increase in melee, but it drinks health and heals me all the time.Not to mention very high reload speed. Fighting for the "Best of Machine Pistols" with my Vile Thanatos, who is also a Death God. Makes me wonder who is better - Death God, or the Death itself ;) "in the strangeness of aeons, even death may die" h. p. lovecraft Is it possible for this weapon to come with any kind of elemental effect? Personally, other than The Clipper, I've never seen a bladed weapon with elemental tech on it as well, so here's hoping it's possible. 08:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007' Sorry, impossible. the Accessory slot of the weapon parts is either the blade or the elemental plasma. Not both. Spaphrenchie 02:45, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Why are there no example of this gun on here? Mines not great but was curious to see where it stands against others. Eatingleg4peanut 19:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't know about you guys, but i CAN'T see any damage difference. : http://img690.imageshack.us/i/borderlands201008120339.png/ : http://img225.imageshack.us/i/borderlands201008120337.png/ : How about you? : 4n631 00:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: @4n631: Your first link takes me right to a spam site (links to image shack then to spam site), and I'm not going to try the second. I wont delete your comment because that would be rude to do so without your consent. However, if anyone else finds they have the same problem with your link(s), then I would suggest that they remove them along with this post, for we don't need links leading to malware on this site. If I'm mistaken, then sorry for this accusation. 03:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) a good study angel, thank you. i believe it was published elsewhere that the reaper neither heals nor melee buffs. anybody remember where? 00:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely no damage increase for me... I've just tried it out with all four characters on some spiderants - the weapon melee dmg is equal to the regular dmg. I wish Gearbox had spent more time debugging :verysadface: 4n631 10:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know the easiest way to get this gun? Ive been looking forever and cant get my hands on one. The picture stated above is a modded reaper. Due to it having Hyperion material grade 3 it should be accurately called "Crimson Reaper" becouse the "Crimson" prefix has a higher priority setting than vile in that matter. @ the post above mine: there is no place in borderlands that has a increased chance of spawning a reaper. However killing craw or farming the armory might reward you someday. However keep in mind that the reaper is one of the rarest weapons in-game an has a EXTREMELY small spawn window. I... I am the King! 11:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I just found a legit GRIM REAPER from crawmera lvl 68 required 232 damage, 94.9 accuarcy, 10.4 fire rate on ps3 if anyone is interested in it add my gt its Demon_Draco I have a Scoped Reaper...Got it from Craw. Melee bonus doesn't work, but hey, the healing does ^^ Viability of Healing How much is health is healed? I'm assuming it's based on the damage done by a melee attack with the weapon. I'm not sure, mine doesn't heal me at all. My lvl 61 version from doing the farmory heals 118 health on a normal melee strike and 368 on a critical melee strike against the t-bone junction meat popsicle, also it only heals when an enemy has no shields or their shield are down... i'm on the 360, it ALWAYS heals for those two amounts against meat popsicle and just for clarification i have yet to test against different enemiesand i have the +35% melee damage boost from the extended phasewalk time skill, so i don't know if it would heal less if i respec'd out of that skill. Hope this helps. 12:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Just went back to meat popsicle after a respec and without a class mod equiped. Healed 87 on a normal strike and 218 on a crit strike. Again, still needs testing on other enemies but i'd imagine the healing wouldn't be all that different. The main page is certainly right when it says this gun is exceedingly rare: I've done well in excess of 500 Craw kills and this is the first Reaper I've found. It's the Lvl 57 TMP2 Vile Reaper, Weapon 3 in the table below. EDIT I do have another Reaper, but I found that in the Armory - it's Weapon 4 in the table below, and a much better version than the TMP2. END EDIT Outbackyak 17:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I just got one off craw that does 248 damage, level 61 TMP8.G Crimson Reaper. No idea why but when I added my save to willow tree then to imported the code to gearcalc the image it gives me says +Infinity% Health Regen. No idea why it doesn't say it in game. Sirshanksalot 01:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC)SirshanksalotSirshanksalot 01:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Because GearCalc lies. If it said that in-game, you would be invincible as you'd be regenerating like a crazy. 02:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) '''DO NOT PUT THINGS BELOW HERE, PUT THEM ABOVE THE TABLE!!!' Ok. Dissapointed I love Hyperion weapons for my Hunter and finally got this (L66 Crimson Reaper--SS and addition to chart to follow) from the last bad-ass(?) possibly the last rocketeer before the armory last night and came to check it out here. The least common (not noecssarily "most rare") weapon has, essentially no effect. I may keep it for a while to test it out as a mid-range SMG substitute, but am really sad that it can't be my uber close in weapon system. Villagereaver 18:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: *sigh* epic fail adding above chart Yep, it's heartbreaking. Collectible value only. Signed, a fellow Hyperion enthusiast. Daemmerung 18:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) It's actually not a bad Machine Pistol...High accuracy and fire rate... 01:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible to get the *Grim* title for this gun? That would be sweet to have a gun called grim reaper. Yes you can find a Grim Reaper; won't be brilliant in stats though compared to the Crimson Reaper. 19:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred I found a Grim Reaper from Crawmerax and have added it to the table (Weapon 7). As stated above the stats aren't great considering the level but I don't think I'll use it much anyway and it's nice to have :-). Rogue penguin 20:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Reaper Proof I remember a conversation somewhere once that put into question the Reaper's very legitness: It was argued that the Reaper did not spawn naturally, and that all reapers in circulation had been created before being mass traded. I happened upon one in a chest by chance. I thought I'd post it, as to have a proof the Reaper is, in fact, a legit spawn. 17:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :thank you, happy, from all of us who had despaired of ever finding a reaper. they DO exist! where, exactly, did you find this chest? legit check (for our local conspiracy theorists): weapon is level in-chest + lack of shadow = legit. 17:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Farmory cells: +-+-+-+ | | | | +-+-+-+ |X| | | +-+-+-+ | | | | +-+-+-+ ^I found it there. 18:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I have personally found quite a few Reapers in my time. Mostly from Craw. I used to find them fairly often, though most were not great stat wise. Ever since the Level patch however, i have only found one. 19:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :First one I've seen actually (I think... I don't care much for pistols). I was fairly certain the gun was legit, but when I saw it in a chest I thought "Why not screenshot this". 08:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : Personal Best Crawmerax dropped this today. Since hearing that these are pretty rare, I have kept my eye out for them. It isn't the greatest weapon, but it sure is a nice find. 03:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) weapon effect the article cites a transfusion effect. this would imply that killing an enemy causes red orbs of health to fly through the air and heal allies. now, since everybody who plays this damn game '''but me' seems to have found a reaper...'' would someone kindly confirm or deny this fact and/or edit the article(s) (the transfusion article must needs be changed, too, maybe). thanks much. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 17:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I can say that this is absolutely not true. The only weapons that seem to do that are the ones manufactured by Atlas. You seriously haven't found one of these? I assumed you had found ALL the weapons in Borderlands. Sadly, the Reaper is just a machine pistol with a special accessory. 18:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : I'll amplify: Reaper's healing effect works as advertised. However, it doesn't generate Transfusion trails, but rather simply heals the wielder. I will correct the article. (I found my first Reaper only last week, after my first Craw kill in heaven knows how long. It was like a welcome-back present.) Dämmerung ::The reaper is very very (very) rare. In my several hundreds of hours of gameplay, I have only found one myself. happypal (talk • ) 19:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Kind of makes me cherish the one that I found up above even more. Not only are they very very (very) rare, it is doubly rare to find one with a scope...After playing with it for a bit, I can say this weapon is pretty fun on Crimson Lance, it cuts through 'em like buttah. I can't speak to the health regeneration, because I was wearing a shield with quick healing capabilities. 03:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::You would't see ay healing effect from it unless you were wielding it in melee. As a fan of melee Hunters, I am truly heartbroken that the advertised melee bonus does not work. Dämmerung 03:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Some people dont like me saying this, but i have found quite a few Reapers in my time and also most of them have had a scope. I've had far more difficulty finding a Serpens in game ( never ). It is an excellent machine pistol, but other ones out class it in terms of firepower. The effect and rarity ( for others ) are what makes it special. -- 03:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I trulyy hope you find a Serpens very soon, and a good one at that. I have found four, but none have that AR body I am looking for. 04:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC)